I Miss You Mom and Dad
by Royal Detective
Summary: (Set during A Day to Remember) Now that Elena realizes she has the ability to see ghosts during the Day of the Dead celebration Elena feels this is her only way to talk to her parents and she will not waste time to catch up with the deceased parents she hold so dearly. What will the conversation involve? Will this be cherished moment to the now crowned princess? Please R&R!


_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone, this is my first Elena of Avalor story so please go easy on me since I don't know much about the Spanish culture surrounding the story. This idea came to me after I saw "A Day to Remember" but before that I felt sad the Elena and Isabel lost their parents too soon. So I thought since Elena got to see her parents in that episode I thought that it deserved a sequel. I hope you enjoy the story. This will be in Elena's Point of View!

* * *

 _ **Elena of Avalor: I Miss You**_

As I stood in front of my parent's alter with my grandparents and my sister Isabel I couldn't help but feel glad of the new power I had received from my previous amulet. Who knew after being trapped in the necklace for forty-one years would make me magical. And being able to see ghosts, I felt that power was some sort of blessing to me.

I didn't think I would able to see my beloved parents ever again once I learned Shuriki had killed them with her magic but now it would have seemed my new power proved me wrong!

When I saw my deceased parents standing there beside their alter I felt overwhelming joy and sadness inside. All I wanted to do was run up to them and hug them but I kept myself under control since my other family members with me. They didn't need to know of the powers that were given to me otherwise if they did who knew what would happen.

"Elena, Elena, it's time to go back to the palace." Isabel said as she pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh really?" I asked with a sad expression on my face. Hearing this piece of of news had placed me in a dishearten mood. I had really wanted to stay longer, I wanted to talk to my parents after all it had been a long time ever since the incident.

"Yeah," She answered "Abuella and Abuello are getting tired."

"You go with them back to the palace but then you send the carriage to come back and get me. I want to to stay for a few more minutes alone."

"Okay." Isabel said then went to inform everyone else at the carriage the plan. As she walked off I wished that my sister had the same ability to see ghosts as I did. Having our parents taken away from us too soon had stuck Isabel hard but then I felt the same way.

Once the carriage was out of sight and everyone else had gone home. I realized that now was the time to talk to Mami and Papi.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me now, Mami and Papi." I said as I turned back around to see the ghostly figures of my parents.

I wasn't sure where to start on our conversation. There was a lot I wanted to tell them but yet there was only a few hours left before the day of the dead celebration would be over in both the spirit wold and and here in Avalor.

With a sigh I decided to start talking "I hope I am making you proud, I have started to restore out beloved kingdom back as it was forty-one years ago but you know home will never be the same without you. Everything looks as it once was but I can't seem to get that fateful day out of my head. I really wish you were here with me and Isabel. There isn't a day where I would forget you two. Each time I enter our grand council's room I always look to your portrait and ask myself what would you do in a situation like this."

Both ghosts smiled at my statement but then they started started talking. This moment would never be forgotten.

"We have been watching you and we cant help but feel proud of what you have done so far, Elena." Mami said.

"Agreed, I think after watching me over the years I guess the guidance has payed off." Papi said with a grin that followed behind with a wink.

I laughed at Papi's statement but I couldn't have agreed more. Those would always be precious memories with Papi as I watched him ruled our kingdom over the years.

"Since there's only a few ours left to be with you. We wanted to give you advice that will help you to rule as crowned-princess." Papi informed with a serious look on his face witch made me to become serious as well.

As I listened to their advice I began to hope that I would be able follow them as best as I could. I really did not want to disappointing Mami and Papi.

"Lastly, we want you to make sure that you have some fun. It is good that that you are taking care of our home but there are times you need to step away from it and give some fun time to yourself, your friends and your family." Papi finished with their advice

"I'll do the best I can. I won't let you down." I said with nod

Before I knew it I heard the carriage coming and it stopped at the entrance. "I'll see you next year." I whispered to them and went to the awaiting.

Once I was back at the castle I saw that just about everyone had gone to bed. The workers were shutting things down and were begining to go home.

As I was passing Isabel's room I quietly poked my head to check on her and saw that she was already fast asleep.

I was about to move on until I heard Abuella calling me from behind. "Are you alright Elena? We were surprised that you had decide to stay longer.'

"I'm fine, it's just that I wanted some time with Mami and Papi by myself is all."

"Well I hope this day hasn't made you feel to upset. If you want we could talk about it."

"No, no, I'm fine Abuella. The time I spent alone was enough to make me happy. Now, I'm going to bed." After giving Abuella a hug I made my way way to my room.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope I did okay with my first Elena story. I may write more but we'll have to see if the new episodes inspire me enough. Sometimes I do come up with my own ideas but since I don't know the Elena of Avalor characters too well I'll just have to read Elena stories first vefore I write anymore. Please review!


End file.
